Honey
by ChaosArtistify
Summary: A Sollux X reader romance fanfiction.


Ok so this is my first ever fan fiction! I hope it is okay ^u^"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_You look up at him his slow breathing making you want to melt right there into his arms. He pulls you closer making your legs melt away. It is just you and him. You are looking into each other's eyes and you don't want to pull away. You see him pull forward. You think to yourself, "Yes this is it." He gets closer to your lips. Or as he would say, your "lipth" His lisp was so cute, you could listen to him for hours on end. He is so close now. You can almost ~ _

"I thaid GET UP!"

You jump up abruptly from shock. You look around to find Sollux standing there shaking you awake. You look at his agitated face. He has obviously been trying to wake you up for awhile.

"Damn it Sol what are you doing here!"

"Juth-t doing what you told me to."

You looked up at his face and saw a pleased grin. He was such an ass. And adorable, lisping, ass. You know why he is here, it is the day you go to the ocean and meet up with all of the other trolls and your human friends. It has been a while since you all got together as a group. You told Sol to wake you up so you wouldn't forget. You can be forgetful at times, and didn't want to miss such a big event. You pushed your Hair colored hair out of your face. You stand up and look around your room.

" I tried to make you your brekfeth-t… "

**OH GOG**

**TRIED?!**

"Sol what the fuck did you do."

"I didn't do anything, on purpoth at leath-t."

You jump out of bed and run down into the kitchen. You can barely comprehend on what you are seeing. Smoke filled the room and was exiting via an open door that Sol must of opened to attempt to clean out the evidence. There is honey everywhere and a beaten toaster on the ground. You go down and pull a bent fork out of the opening. As you pull it out, black coals pop out along with it. Was that supposed to be bread?! You turn around. Sol is looking down at his feet and scuffing at the ground, which was also honey covered.

"I couldn't underth-tand how to uth-e the toath-ter, tho I got mad and I beat it to the ground. It caught fire tho I opened the door and dumped milk onto it to put it out."

Thank god. You didn't even want to note the whiteish yellowish muck on the ground, it was just milk and honey!

"Dear Gog you are terrible Sol. Let's clean up and I will show you."

He nods and starts wiping down the floor. He was such a goofball. That's what you loved most about him. He is a great hacker and is amazing at computer's. Sometimes he helps you get revenge by screwing with the other trolls for you. It's a blast having him around. In all honesty you know you are falling for him. You have never been the kind of person to openly tell people about who you are flushing for. Your mind starts to wander back to the dream you had. It was very faint and you were trying not to forget. It was you and Sol, in was nighttime and you were in the forrest, no wait, SHIT. What was happening again? You should have updated your dream journal. Before you could yell at yourself mentally for being such an idiot, you are interrupted by a voice.

"Hey name ? "

"Yes Sol?"

"I'm…. I'm really Th-orry…."

You turn over and look at his face. He just sat there like a puppy. An adorable puppy who did something bad, and had horns. He is so cute. You just want to melt, just like you did in your dream.~

~ You look over at him and you have just finished cleaning.

"Ok Sol, are you ready to learn how to cook toast?"

"Ye-th I am! There i-th not th-upoth-ed to have fire right?"

"No Sol, it is not supposed to have fire."

You two share a laugh, but as you listen to his laugh, it seemed strained and in pain. This wasn't the Sol you know. Something must be wrong. Your Sol is fun and would be laughing his head off as we cleaned up our…. HIS mess. Your Sol would be more obnoxious and wouldn't apologize like this. This was not your Sol, something was wrong.

"Sol are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine (name)."

"No you are not."

He chuckles a bit.

"Am I that eath-y to read?"

You throw in the bread in your other toaster. You still don't know why you had two but you didn't really care. You set the timer and lean against the table by Sol.

"Like… a…. book."

"That-th just great."

You can tell he is troubled, you can feel it in the air. Every breath he takes is strained. He reaches behind him and grabs the honey on the table. He gulps it down in large amounts. A single drip misses his mouth and rolls down his sweet lips. Those lips, the ones you dream of every night. You watch him with nothing exempt for pure lust. You want him to kiss you. You want to kiss HIM.

"Name…."

"Yes?"

His body shoots forward, and before you can react his lips met yours. The sensation was like nothing you have ever felt before. It was more thn you could have ever expected. It was so sweet, and not just because of the honey. God damn why did he have to be so fucking sexy?! You push against him and just kiss for what seems like an eternity. You don't want it to end.

A sharp POP sound explodes from your toaster as bread flies out. You both jump back. Laughter fills the kitchen. Not strained laughter, but the laughter you know am absolutely LOVE. As you walk over and start honey-ing the toast with what is left. He stands behind you with his chin on your shoulder and his arms around your hips.

"Hey name ?"

'Y-Yes Sol?"

"I have loved you more than you could ever imagine."

"I-I know Sol, I love you too.

"H-Hey Name ? "

"yes?"

"You are BEE-autiful."

You laugh aloud, you and Sol's voices sounding perfectly harmonious. This is better than anything you could of dreamed up.

"Tho where were we?" He said as he stroked you up and down your hips.

Gog his lisp is so fucking hot. You turn around and kiss him passionately. Even though it was the second time you have done this, it felt unreal, so perfect. The way you two moved your lips created the perfect sensation that you both obviously was swooning over.

"I do believe we were here" You said with a smirk


End file.
